Star Wars: Rebels - Adventures with Task Force 100
by Monstaru1es
Summary: A bit of a story using my own original content and combining it with SWR. Enjoy! It's rated M because there are going to be extremely graphic fight scenes. Maybe a little love between characters but this isn't a Lemon. You're more likely to witness a character ripping the spine out of someone than to see 2 people having sex. Not saying it won't happen but it's not my focus.
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

**TFX and Star Wars Rebels crossover**

 **Read up! This is going to be a long winded fan fiction. I'm talking like, 40+ chapters. There are web-comics portraying my characters, but I will give you the back story about TFX next chapter. If you want to read any of the comics, let me know. Leave suggestions!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A New Friend**

 **-Rebels-**

As usual, nothing was going as planned. Ezra had been captured, _AGAIN_ , and had to be rescued. Kanaan silently snuck down the corridor of the Star Destroyer towards the detention block. A nervous Sabine was behind him, followed by a few rebel soldiers.

"Where the hell could he be, Kanaan?", asked Sabine.

One of the rebel soldiers sighed in frustration, and covered the rear of the small procession.

"I don't know, you do know I can't exactly see where we are going like you do", replied the blind Jedi. "I can only see the energies of the things around us. I'm working on seeing obstacles".

If it wasn't for the Force, he would have been pretty much useless to the rebel cell. Up ahead, a stormtroopers' commlink could be heard going off.

"The prisoner escaped! JK-109, take your squad and head to cell block D5!", ordered an officer.

"Roger that! Squad, let's move!"

A small group of stormtroopers ran through an intersection, past the group of rebels, who had silently taken cover. Suddenly they heard the ignition of a lightsaber.

"He's here! Call for re-en- _GAH_!", a stormtrooper yelped.

The unconscious body flew down the hall through the intersection ahead. A stormtrooper ran the opposite direction, and as he turned back to fire, the whirring of a thrown lightsaber filled the air.

"Hhkkkt..." the stormtrooper gargled, as the saber slammed into his chest, and he fell down dead.

The young Padawan ran around the corner.

"What took you so long?", Ezra joked.

Sabine grinned under her helmet. Even after capture, Ezra was always cheeky. But then she noticed how dishevled he looked. He seemed to be bleeding too.

 _Oh my god, he looks like hell_ , she thought.

"Ghost, Specter 6 has arrived", reported a rebel.

"Get back here, and hurry. Something is amiss with this imperial fleet", replied Hera.

The group silently retreated back to the side of the ship where the Ghost was attached to.

"Kanaan, do you sense that? I'm sensing something that I have never sensed before, but it's not-", Ezra was interrupted by an alarm on the destroyer.

"Unknown ship detected off of the starboard bow! Battle stations!", ordered the ships commander.

"Specter 1, you need to get here and have the crew see this.", said Hera.

The group retreated into the Ghost and the engines warmed up as the small freighter detached from the star destroyer. With all the commotion, the ship departed relatively unnoticed.

"Wait...what is that?", asked Zeb.

The Lasat peered at the unknown ship which was the cause of the commotion.

"Hera, I want to stick around and have you see what this other ship is up to. Can you hack the comms, Chop?", asked Kanaan.

The droid complained, as usual, but hacked into the Imperial comms. He then grumpily let out a few whirrs and beeps.

"Chopper, what about that other ship?", asked Sabine, worried.

The droid snorted and replied. Ezra walked up behind both of them.

"What do you mean, you can't?", he asked, and peered at the ship from a view port.

The ship in question was a large, tan colored frigate. Written in an unknown alphabet was the name of the ship.

"What is that even written in?", said a shocked rebel.

"Hey!", Sabine said. "Listen to this!".

* * *

 **-TFX-**

"Unidentified spacecraft, this is the Aggressor of the Imperial Navy. Identify yourself or we will fire!", ordered the star destroyer.

On board the ship, a tall powerful looking figure stood in black and gold armor.

"Go on, Admiral Lacey, identify to them. I'm not sure where we are but revealing our identity shouldn't be an issue", gently ordered the tall figure to an admiral.

"Roger that, marshal", replied Lacey as he opened up the comms.

The marshal frowned, and looked at the small fleet of ships in front of him with his piercing amber eyes.

"This is the TFSC Intrepid of Task Force 100", said Lacey. "We are on a scouting mission, expanding our own galaxies' horizons. We're from a galaxy nearby".

The star destroyer shifted position slightly.

"Sir!", yelled a tall dark scaled reptilian alien, "They're preparing to fire!".

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ai'kla. Our shields are up. However, prepare to fire a salvo at that leading ship!", ordered the marshal.

All around the ship, the sliding blocks of the railguns being prepared could be heard. "'Scouting', are we? Extragalactic threats are not permitted! Depart or you will be-", the transmission was cut off by Ai'kla, who sensed the evil in the ships' commander.

"They're not going to listen, I can see that. Marshal, we need to open fire before they do!", said Ai'kla.

The battle was over before it started. The railguns of the Intrepid had found their mark immediately. The shots slammed into the star destroyer, wrecking it almost instantly. The Aggressor emitted series of small explosions and broke apart before it could fire a single shot.

"Direct hit marshal Irving", said Ai'kla.

The rest of the hostile fleet immediately retreated, and jumped into hyperspace.

"There's a small freighter that didn't retreat", said a radar officer.

"Contact them, please", ordered Irving.

Something told him that the small freighter had been watching that entire encounter, hiding from that Imperial fleet.

* * *

 **-Rebels-**

Aboard the Ghost, there was silence. The crew was in shock at what they had just experienced. Sabine shivered.

 _Holy shit, we almost got our shit rocked_ , she thought.

"Kanaan...did you...", Ezra said in awe.

"I could feel that powerful explosion, that's for sure. Those deaths in the force too", remarked Kanaan.

The ship appeared to be staying stationary for now. The comm channel lit up.

"Are you okay? That was a really nasty explosion. Seeing as you stuck around, you're probably friendly", said Lacey.

"Yes, we're alright. The Empire is our enemy too", replied Hera.

A softer spoken voice now was on the channel. "I'm deeply sorry that you had to experience that violent encounter", said Irving.

"Who is he?", asked Zeb. "I like how he kicks ass!".

"If I knew, Zeb, I would have said so", replied Hera grumpily. "Well, apologies for not introducing myself. I am captain Hera, of the Ghost. We are part of a larger rebel cell. A rebellion against this tyrannical empire. If I may ask, who is this I am speaking to?"

"You are speaking with marshal Orion Irving, of Task Force 100", replied Irving.

The crew shot confused looks at each other.

"Who and what is that?", asked Sabine.

"I'm not sure...nothing we have heard of before, that's for sure. I doubt that battle was a trick", replied Hera.

"Well, we'll best be on our way", replied Irving.

"Wait, why don't you follow us back to our base so we can talk about being allies?", asked Hera.

The crew of the ghost flew by the frigate, gawking at the construction and weapons.

"Railguns...not something you see often", remarked Hera.

A fighter flew out of the hangar from the frigate and flew over the ship, investigating it.

"Whoa! Did you hear the power of that engine?", said Zeb amazed.

Chopper chittered in mistrust. The fighter fired its thrusters and circled around the ship, before grouping up with a few more spacecraft and heading towards the wreckage of the star destroyer. Hera watched as they intercepted a few TIE fighters which had been headed towards the frigate. A message came through the channel. The TIE's had surrendered.

"I'll say one thing", remarked Ezra. "I'm happy they are on our side".

Kanaan sensed the ships commander through the force.

 _He's quite strong in the force...a lot of them are_ , he mused to himself.

Hera and Sabine put in the coordinates for the jump to the base.

"Captain Hera, we accept your gratuitous offer", replied Irving. "Please send the coordinates so that we may depart ASAP".

"Roger that. We'll see you there, marshal Irving", said Hera. She started the hyperdrive and jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

 **-TFX-**

"I don't know, any objections, crew? We all took a pledge to help those in trouble all throughout the universe", said Irving.

Several voices spoke up at once, all in favor of returning to this rebel cells' base. One thing was for sure. The crew was stir crazy. Irving couldn't help but smile at their dedication to helping others in need.

"Captain Hera, we accept your gratuitous offer", replied Irving. "Please send the coordinates so that we may depart ASAP".

"Roger that. We'll see you there, marshal Irving", said Hera.

"Ai'kla, get us to that location. I need to get on the line with some of our other ships so we can properly meet these people", said Irving.

The young marshal thought about how ugly war could get. This would be no exception, now with this weird xenophobic Empire on his ass. He sighed. Things always got complicated. Then again, it would be boring if it didn't. He walked down the corridor, and into the comm center. A large powerfully built green reptilian alien who had long sharp fangs met him as soon as he walked in. Irving grinned. Even though the alien looked fearsome, he was a great friend.

"Mind shooting a message over to Col. Wolffe for me, Arka?", he asked the alien.

"Roger that, marshal", replied Arka.

"Give him these coordinates, and tell him to bring a few ships from the 3rd fleet to this location", said Irving. "If we are going to help this group of rebels, I am going to have to do it right".

Arka grinned, and sent the message. As the marshal walked out, Arka smiled to himself. _Finally, some action after 4 months of travel_. Arka contacted Wolffe with the orders from Irving. A voice with a southern American accent answered.

"Ahka? What's up man?", said Wolffe.

"We just were threatened by a hostile ship and dealt with the threat accordingly. We've made some friends with a rebellion against this galaxies' er...Empire." Wolffe shifted, completely focused now. "Marshal Irving has some orders for you bud. Jump to these coordinates, and meet us with a few ships from the fleet".

"Rogah that, we're still a ways off, but we will hurry", replied Wolffe.

"Roger colonel. Arka out", said Arka as he closed the transmission.

He clicked his jaws in a moment of thought, and then walked to the bridge. This time, a large fox-like alien wearing grey and green armor was conversing with the marshal. Arka smiled.

"Lieutenant Barrex", he said, as he shook his hand.

"Ah, 1st sergeant Arka! We were just talking about that situation earlier", said Barrex.

His red eyes lit up as he talked about it. Arka couldn't help but grin.

"You were pretty bored too, huh man. Well, I'd rather be helping save lives, even though this is important as well."

Irving couldn't help but smile too.

"Sir", said Arka, taking a businesslike tone. "Wolffe is en-route. From the sound of it, he is just outside the galaxy and he will arrive at that base in a few hours."

"Good to hear", said Irving, as he returned to the bridge. "Admiral Lacey, make the jump".


	2. Chapter 2: Task Force 100 Explained

**In case you wondered, ARX, the TFX AI module is explaining what TFX is. Also, going to have other things happen. I'm going to update these chapters frequently, at least 2 times a week. Be sure to follow the story if you are interested!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: TFX Backstory**

 **-TFX-**

Entering ARX-10 Database

Enter Override: _bl4ckwell2014_

Checking...

...

...Done

Transcript sent. Opening file:

Description

Task Force 100 (also called TFX due to the X dividing the countries of Earth on the patch) was founded as a response to terrorist actions on Earth. Comprising of elite soldiers from every single country, it quickly received the finest of equipment and funding. Quickly after subduing a large amount of the Terrorism based on Earth, they disappeared into space going on adventures and expanding their horizons all across the Milky Way. While making allies, enemies slowly appeared as well, in forms of extragalactic empires or invaders. The threats would be dealt with but it put a strain on resources, making it imperative to expand even further, possibly to make allies. Shortly after a massive incident on Earth involving a group of Terran supremacists, the group took to the skies again, in search of new galaxies to expand their horizons on. Task Force 100 supports the equality and acceptance of all races and species. From harboring refugees and fugitives from war, to conducting massive assaults, the Task Force made itself famous throughout the galaxy. The soldiers comprising TFX are all elite fighters, adapting and improvising. They have natural mental resistance, physical strength, and they have wicked fast reflexes, partially owing to unknown forces that resonate within all of the members.

 _(EDITORS NOTE 1: Yes, the "unknown forces" are midi chloridians, the TFX people don't know that yet)_

File transfer complete. Done? (Y/N): _N_

Enter Override: _th3h0ll13s -i lastChapter_

Checking...

...

...Done

Transcript sent. Opening file:

Members

Name: Orion M. Irving

Rank: Marshal

Weight/Height: 175 lbs, 6'2"

Race: Human, M

Name: Horace J. Lacey

Rank: Admiral

Weight/Height: 154 lbs, 5'10"

Race: Human, M

Name: Grace K. Wolffe

Rank: Colonel

Weight/Height: 188 lbs, 6'1"

Race: Human, M

Name: Kri'taari Ai'kla

Rank: Lieutenant

Weight/Height: 280 lbs, 8'4"

Race: Kaithe, M

Name: Jaa'la L. Arka

Rank: 1st Sergeant

Weight/Height: 236 lbs, 7'9"

Race: Kragolyte, M

Name: Logan M. Barrex

Rank: Lieutenant

Weight/Height: 120 lbs, 5'3"

Race: Mobian (Fox), M

 _(EDITORS NOTE 2: Yes, the race from STH comics. He is an original character, and I am only using the term Mobian because that's always been part of TFX history. No STH characters will be making an appearance.)_

 _(EDITORS NOTE 3: There are Female characters in TFX, they haven't been introduced yet)_

File transfer complete. Done? (Y/N): _N_

Enter Override: _th3r4ac3 -e human_

Checking...

...

...Done

Transcript sent. Opening file:

Races

 _Kaithe_

Kaithe are large dark scaled intelligent bipedal reptilians from the planet Kai'thur, orbiting the star Rigel in the Milky Way constellation of Orion. They are powerfully built and their scales act as armor. Kaithe have a reputation in TFX for almost never getting killed because they are so strong, have lightning reflexes, and have that natural armor. To boot, they see in the UV spectrum as well. Kaithe also wear supplementary armor to protect themselves from energy based weapons, which they are weakest to. Kaithe have an amplified voice and can roar loud enough to shatter glass, shake dust from ceilings, and even burst tympanic membranes, such as eardrums.

 _Kragolyte_

Kragolytes are large scaled intelligent bipedal reptilians from the planet Lokari, orbiting the star Kirah in the Pinwheel galaxy. Kragolytes are either green or blue. Due to genetics, green Kragolytes have large fangs, while the blue ones don't. Do not be fooled by that, however, because the blue Kragolytes can bite too. While powerfully built, they don't have the natural armor of Kaithe, although their wounds do clot quickly and they tend to not die from exsanguination. Kragolytes wear armor in order to protect their internal organs from weapons fire. Kragolytes have natural weapons, such as their teeth. They also have wicked 4" claws that are sharper than razors.

 _Mobian_

Genetically mutated creatures that represent all different kinds of mammals, fish, reptiles, amphibians and birds. Mobians range in size and weight. Depending on the species, mobians can breathe underwater, survive in low/high temperatures, see in the dark, track things by smell, fly, etc. Every Mobian has their strengths and weaknesses. They are highly intelligent and can speak any languages.

File transfer complete. Done? (Y/N): _Y_

Exiting...

* * *

 **-Rebels-**

On board the Ghost, Sabine was tending to the injured Ezra. He was covered with bruises, and a few cuts. She gently bit her lip as she bandaged him and injected some painkillers.

" _OW_ ", exclaimed Ezra, feeling the needle.

"Sorry sweetie, love stings", said Sabine. "Try not to get abused again, understand?".

"Yes Mom... _OW_!", whimpered Ezra.

This time the pain was from a gentle punch from Sabine. She looked over him with her brown eyes. She saw he actually felt hurt. She sighed and hugged him. She couldn't help but feel bad. He probably got beat up a lot when he was in custody, punching him, even jokingly, wasn't going to help him.

"I'm not Hera, Ezra. Do not call me mom again. Call me something else, hun", she said, releasing him from the hug.

"How about 'bitch'", he replied, holding his arm grumpily.

Sabine grinned.

"Okay, asshole", she said. "Oh hey, I can smell Zeb coming".

Zeb entered the room. He grunted and yawned.

"Man that rescue op was tiring", said Zeb.

Sabine rolled her eyes at him. He basically got to sit on the ship and play sharpshooter while she, the other rebels and Kanaan ran themselves ragged searching for Ezra. Not that he hadn't pulled his weight before, but she knew he was trying to cause trouble.

"Lazy bum", said Ezra, annoyed. _I didn't see you running towards me_ , Ezra grouched to himself.

Having obtained his goal of pestering Ezra, Zeb laughed, and his eyes brightened up. Sabine got miffed and gently swatted at him. He was obviously glad to see Ezra okay, but he did not need to be trying to cause an issue. Ezra looked towards the door, and smiled again.

"Ezra needs rest", remarked Kanaan from the door of the medical bay. "That means no bugging him until he gets annoyed, Zeb. Give him a break."

Zeb grumbled something about just wanting to have fun as he walked out into the hall, and down towards the cockpit. Kanaan focused on Sabine, sensing her emotions for Ezra. He sensed growing attachment. He sighed. Those kids grew very close to each other. Then again, Ezra grew close to everyone on the ship. When he had first arrived, he was but a pest. Now he was a piece of their puzzle.

"Come on Sabine, let him alone", said Kanaan. "Ezra, you rest now".

Kanaan walked down the hallway. Sabine apologized to Ezra for having to go, and walked out of the room down the hall. She headed towards the cockpit. The Ghost was about to leap out of hyperspace. Slowly, real-space appeared. She saw a few other Rebel ships flying routine patrols around the planet.

"Phoenix squadron, this is Ghost", said Hera. "We will have some friends arriving soon, don't be alarmed".

"Roger that", said a pilot. They buzzed by the Ghost, and continued their patrol.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple ships leaping out of hyperspace could be heard. Hera gasped.

 _Imperial cruisers?! The Empire! They found us!._

The crew of the Ghost was terrified, until they realized that the Empire was running from something. Then they all cheered. On the ass of the cruisers was the Intrepid. It rammed through one, and fired a few shots at the another, blasting it to pieces. The Intrepid took some fire from a third cruiser, as it was launching a missile. The missile slammed into the engines of the Imperial cruiser, disabling it.

"Ghost, feel free to land. We want to inspect this cruiser", said a familiar voice over the comm link.

* * *

 **-TFX-**

Quick to action, raiders loaded onto transports. Ai'kla boarded an assault craft.

"Pilot, let's board that cruiser!", ordered Ai'kla. "Go go go!".

The assault craft flew towards the disabled cruiser. Already, bombers were attacking the turrets.

"This is Hawk 2-4! Hostile fighters inbound from that hangar!", yelled a pilot of a nearby transport.

A bomber's rear gunner opened up and blasted 2 TIE fighters out of the sky. A friendly fighter streaked towards 2 more fighters. It sheared the wing off of one TIE, and set the other on fire. The group of assault craft approached closer to the cruiser. A bomber launched an ion torpedo at a turret, which let off a flurry of shots before being disabled by the torpedo. The pilots of the assault crafts dodged the shots with ease, and landed in the hangar. As they were landing, one shuttle slammed into a TIE that was taking off, destroying it in a fireball, and causing a small scale fire in the left corner of the hangar.

"This is Fox 1-4, targets in the hangar!", said a raider who was leaping from a shuttle.

Already, Imperial marines had set up shop, and opened fire on the incoming transports.

"Gunner, take out that autorifleman!", yelled the co-pilot.

The gunner swiveled around and started returning fire. A thermal detonator flew at the assault craft.

"Get out! Get the hell out!", yelled Ai'kla, as soldiers dove behind cover.

The detonator exploded violently, killing a raider. Ai'kla swore loudly.

" _Cover your ears!_ ", he yelled, and then proceeded to let out a screech. The canopy of a nearby TIE shattered. Stormtroopers screamed and fell to their knees as their heads split with pain.

"Kill them!", yelled a Kragolyte raider. The raider unsheathed her claws and rushed to a stormtrooper who was reaching for his blaster. She knocked it from his grasp, picked up the discarded rifle, and hurled it at another trooper who was getting up. Without breaking stride, she slashed the original trooper's throat open. Already, there was a mass melee breaking out in the hanger. One raider was being beat by 2 stormtroopers, before an enforcer picked them up and threw them high into the air. They crashed down, dazed and disarmed.

"Get off my teammates!", spat the Kaithe enforcer as he helped up the injured soldier.

Across the hangar, the Kragolyte was going into a frenzy, and causing panic amongst the Imperial marines. She picked up an officer, snapped his neck, and hurled him at an E-WEB turret, causing the ammo to explode from the sheer force of the impact.

"They got the deck officer! Retreat!", yelled a panicked stormtrooper captain.

Ai'kla got shot in the shoulder by a retreating stormtrooper, who laughed as he ran.

" _GAH!_ You little shit! I will end you!", he roared at the retreating stormtrooper.

Ai'kla ran down the trooper that shot him. He picked up the stormtrooper, slammed him into a wall, pulled his fist back, and slammed it through the troopers helmet, shattering it, and breaking his nose. He walked a ways down the hallway, dragging the dying trooper.

"Fuck you, alien pig", spat the stormtrooper.

"Cute. A fucking biggot", growled Ai'kla, continuing his walk, making sure that the trooper's head hit the ground as often as possible.

The stormtrooper hit Ai'kla in the shin. Annoyed, Ai'kla whipped out his pistol and blasted a window open, causing the vacuum of space to start sucking all the air out of the room. The stormtrooper screamed for mercy. Unphased, Ai'kla hurled the trooper out into the void of space as the emergency window shut.

"Biggoted piece of shit", grumbled Ai'kla. Raiders ran up behind him.

"We secured the hangar", said a Mobian cat. "Teams 2 and 3 headed down the hallways and managed to get a large portion of hostiles to surrender.

"Roger that", said Ai'kla. "Set charges in the ship after we get every available piece of intel".

* * *

 **-Rebels-**

The rebel base was alive with chatter. Suddenly a pilot reported in, causing a hush to fall over the crowd of rebels.

"Those friends of Hera's reported that they have set charges in the base. They also nabbed intel and some prisoners", reported the pilot.

The rebels cheered. They went outside just in time to watch the last Imperial cruiser explode in a large fireball. Down came assault craft, escorted by Phoenix squadron A-Wings. Exiting the lead assault craft was a tall, powerfully built human wearing black and gold armor. Hera approached.

"Welcome to the base...marshal Irving I presume?", she said.

Irving smiled from under his helmet and took it off. He approached Hera.

"Pleasure to meet you, captain Hera", said Irving as he shook her hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Officially Meeting

**I waited a few days before posting this to see if I could get some more traction. These are my first chapters so it won't be the best, or the most popular. Also, these characters were named before Star Wars: The Clone Wars...Kix and Wolffe are NOT the clone troopers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Officially Meeting**

 **-TFX-**

A nervous Barrex looked at Irving greeting the rebels from one of the shuttles. Next to him, a bored female Kragolye yawned.

"Relax dude", said the Kragolyte. "If they were going to eat him or kill him or whatever, they would have done so already".

"Well I'm more worried about meeting that group of people, Koby", said Barrex. "I doubt they have ever seen species like us".

"Sweetheart, be like me", Koby said. "Just walk up in there like 'BITCH I AM FABULOUS'".

Barrex broke out laughing. A 'stern' looking human clad in navy colored armor approached, helmet in hand. A heart was on his spaulder, with a matching one on his helmet. His forest green eyes were alight with mischief. As soon as he entered, he was followed by another soldier wearing adaptive armor.

"Did I give you bum-asses permission to laugh? NO", yelled the first soldier.

"Sorry sir Mr. Ross Kelly sir!", said Barrex and Koby, mocking attentive positions.

The other soldier started roaring with laughter.

"Christ, Kix here and I nearly made one of the newer guys shit themselves, yelling like that", said Ross.

"Which one?", asked a passing cat Mobian. "Was it that man from the SAS?".

"Christie! How you are you doing sista?", said Barrex.

"Hey there brotha!", she said, giving him a businesslike hug. "Doing good! So was it that SAS guy?".

"No", said Ross. "That SAS guy, what's-his-name...Fawkes? He's a Captain. It was that kid from the 4th infantry division, Teal, I think. I do feel bad about it though, because he didn't get it was a joke.".

"Like your mom when I was in her", said Koby.

It was so stupidly impossible that everyone started howling with laughter. Kix grinned, his sea blue eyes alight. As he was about to say something, an indicator lit up indicating an incoming message. Suddenly, all of the soldiers changed their tone and demeanor.

"Come on out team, you need to socialize", said Irving.

"Roger that, O", said Ross. "Let's go and meet our new friends!".

The group of soldiers met up with a bigger group of soldiers who had formed up and then hit the sand as they walked towards the group of rebels.

* * *

 **-Rebels-**

"Look at those fangs!"

"I wish I was that tall"

"Look at their weapons"

"Their vehicles use treads and wheels"

"Are those eyes really purple?"

"Is that a walking Loth cat?"

While the rest of the rebels chattered about and eyed the new allies, Sabine curiously looked over Kix. More so, his armor. She found it interesting that it changed color to blend in to the surroundings.

 _Now why can't I make my armor like that_ , thought Sabine.

 _Because you love to customize it_ , said Ezra through the force.

"Hey, knock it off", she grouched at Ezra, and swatted at him.

He easily dodged. She forgot he could read her mind sometimes. Annoyed as Ezra had just made her, she had to begrudgingly admit that he was right. Much as she loved her customized armor, it might as well be a bulls-eye. She noticed whenever the rebel group had to do missions during the day, her armor almost was practically a flashing target that said "I'm a jackass, shoot me".

"Hey, look sharp", said Zeb. "Some of those people are coming over to meet us".

Walking towards them was a female Kaithe, followed by 2 human males, and a female Mobian otter. Sabine's attention though was on Kix, who also was walking over to the group of rebels as well.

"Hi! Nice place you have", said one of the 2 ordinary soldiers.

"Reminds us of home", said the other.

The Kaithe walked up and gently shook hands with the crew of the Ghost, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Chessa", said the Kaithe. "I hope you enjoyed our fireworks display".

"Yes ma'am. They were magnificent", said Zeb, too eagerly.

Sabine and Ezra glanced at each other trying not to laugh. Chessa didn't bat an eye, and seemed oblivious to Zeb. One of the human soldiers walked up and also greeted the group.

"My name is Raleigh", said the soldier as the other one walked up.

"And my name is Jackson. It's a pleasure", said the other soldier.

The Mobian also introduced herself.

"I'm Kathy", she said. "Kinda sandy, I like water, but hey, it's okay!"

Finally, Kix walked up to the crew of the Ghost, introducing himself, saving Sabine for last. He eyed Sabine's armor with interest.

"I could see you from a mile away. It's pretty radical, but not very practical", he said.

"Your armor adapts to the surroundings", said Sabine defensively. "I bet it looks pretty bland underneath".

Kix, hoping that someone would say that, chuckled and turned off the adaptive armor. Sabine's jaw dropped as she saw all of the artwork. On his chest piece was an eagle carrying a destroyed flag, a portrait of a Kaithe and a grey cat. All over his armor were various instruments, doodles, animals and album covers. What made her jaw drop further was how well it fit together.

"How long did that take you", she said in shock.

"Too long", laughed Kix. "It turns A LOT of heads".

Ezra grouchily listened to their conversation, feeling slightly jealous. He sighed, remembering jealousy was not the Jedi way. All around, groups of soldiers were greeting each other, and making jokes. He liked the amount of friendliness around him. He approached a group of TFX soldiers, introducing himself. They all greeted him with enthusiasm and friendliness. He searched their feelings through the force and felt as if they all struck a cord with him. They all were well meaning people. Loyal to keeping their friends safe.

"Commander", said Irving respectfully as he shook Sato's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, marshal", replied Sato.

"I have a few more ships en-route", said Irving. "However...the bulk of my forces are farther away. We're spread thin already. If we do call for support it will take a few months. With no hyperlanes existing, we had to rely on astronomy".

"I can understand that, marshal", said Sato. "Any help is appreciated".

A radar indicator went off. The operator checked the radar nervously.

"5 unknown ships have entered the system", said the radar operator.

"Relax, those are probably-", Irving was cut off by an incoming transmission.

Commander Sato opened the channel.

"This is colonel Wolffe of Task Force 100", said Wolffe over the transmitter. "Be advised, we ah gonna hold this position until furtha direction is given".

"This is commander Sato of the rebels", said Sato. "It is an honor to have your assistance".

Irving then stepped in and gave Wolffe some orders as Sato watched him curiously. This person was so direct, yet he didn't demand. He turned to the crew of the Ghost, and approached them.

"Commander Sato", said Hera, saluting.

The rest of the crew saluted him as well.

"So...what do you think of our new ally?", said Sabine.

"They're strong with the force", said Kanaan, who had been quiet most of the time. "This could be something useful. Commander? Your opinion?"

"Professionals", said Sato simply. "They're well versed and they've been around a while. The only issue I'm worried about is their lack of nearby support".

The rebels all frowned. They all knew that while their ally was great, that they couldn't over-exert them. Their attention suddenly shifted to Irving as he ended the transmission. He turned towards them with a smile.

"Well, commander, you're in luck", said Irving. "Between here and my home Galaxy, there are a few more ships enroute. At the end of the month, we will have 19 more ships. 1 carrier, 2 battleships, 5 cruisers, 2 interdictors, 4 destroyers and 5 corvettes. Currently here are 2 heavy assault frigates, 1 destroyer, 1 cruiser, and 2 corvettes".

"That's excellent", said Hera. "...but why aren't there any more assault frigates coming?".

"That's mostly because they are thinly spread all around the galaxies", replied Irving. "Those 2 that I have are the only ones for megaparsecs around. How badly is their support needed?"

More than one voice started talking. Kanaan shushed them all, and reminded them to speak one at a time. The rebels gave Irving a briefing on the situation that they were in. He pulled out a pad and jotted down a few notes as they talked to him.

"Seems stressful", said Irving. "I've been there before. I understand just as well as you do.".

"Well, it is good to have what we have", piped up Ezra. "Every little bit helps."

Everyone couldn't help but smile. Ezra always was thinking positive, and it certainly brightened up everyone's day.

"Of course. Well it's been a long day", said Irving. "I'm going to go talk with my forces about their assignments."

* * *

 **-TFX-**

It had been a few hours since the Task Force soldiers had started setting up a living area near the rebel base. Soldiers were talking to each other about what would be happening soon. They had overheard that there already were several missions planned. Squad leaders started arriving back with their assignments. Kix's squad patiently waited as he approached, a manifest in his hands.

"Here's the New York Times, hot off the press!", joked Kix. "We're going to be assisting the Ghost crew of this rebel cell. We're going to be operating under the callsign Sprite. I am Sprite 1, Chessa is Sprite 2, Raleigh is Sprite 3, Kathy is Sprite 4, Jackson is Sprite 5 and... oh hey! We got Koby as Sprite 6.".

Koby approached the group and joined them, giving Chessa a hug. Chessa smiled, and hugged back.

"Girl it's _US_ working together", she Chessa happily.

"Damn right!", replied Koby. "Let's do this!".

She high fived Chessa. A small ways away, Ross approached his own squad of soldiers. Ross was being followed by a few different soldiers, including Barrex and a heavily bearded human.

"Hey dudes!", said the soldier, high fiving several soldiers.

"Oh 'no'!", yelled a Kaithe with bright orange eyes. "It's Staff Sergeant D'AWWW".

Dawwe snickered and punched the Kaithe jokingly.

"Nice to see you too Blaze", replied Dawwe.

"Alright listen up!", said Ross, taking a serious tone. "We will be functioning as the backup in case shit goes down for the Ghost's crew. We got to choose our callsign, and the vote was either to be 'Bodysnatcher' or 'Angel'. Apparently someone thought it would be demoralizing if it was Bodysnatcher, so we chose Angel.".

Ross's squad snickered.

"Hush up now", said Ross. "I need you to hear your callsigns.".

The soldiers immediately got serious.

"I am Angel 1, Barrex is Angel 2, Dawwe is Angel 3, Blaze is Angel 4, Christie is Angel 5 and we have Teal as Angel 6".

Teal approached, as Ross chuckled.

"That joke wasn't funny Lieutenant Colonel...", he muttered.

"Kiddo, we don't hate you. I did that because I like you", said Ross truthfully.

"You mean that?", said Teal, his eyes brightening up.

"Yes he does", piped up Blaze. "Guy wouldn't shut up about feeling bad about it.".

The team laughed and then were dismissed. Back in the command center, Irving looked over the holo table.

 _This is going to be interesting_ , he thought to himself.

Across the room, a silent Ezra heard his thought in the force. He smiled.

 _Don't worry marshal. We won't let you down._

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter 3. I'm almost likening this to the SWR series, with the 'boring' but important shit happening at first then it gets more intense. You'll like what is coming.**


	4. Chapter 4: Highwaymen of Vergesso

**First follower! Thank you for your support! So as promised, the action starts here. Also, unless needed, the story is now going to be told from the point of view from the current character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Highwaymen of the Vergesso Asteroids**

 **-Kix Kelly-**

A voice awoke the sleeping soldier.

"0630", said Raleigh. "Let's start to get ready for the day Kix.".

"Zz..? Alright", grumbled Kix. "I was about to get up anyways.".

Kix yawned and rose out of his bunk. First walking to his trunk, he grabbed his fatigues and armor. He then walked into one of the nearby sanitation units that had been deployed the night before and entered. The bathrooms were filling up fast, so he immediately got his own. Walking to the mirror, he checked if he needed to shave. Satisfied that his 5 o'clock shadow was still relatively trimmed down, he decided to shower. He gently put down a small speaker and put on some classic rock. He tossed his boxers and tshirt to the side, revealing his muscular build, and started running the water. As he was showering, he started thinking to himself about what could possibly happen today. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Kix it's Kathy, I need to shower too", called in Kathy.

"I'm showering in here, go get your ow-", he was cut off as the door opened anyways.

Kathy walked in, carrying her assault vest and fatigues. She snorted with laughter at Kix who angrily threw his bracer at her. She caught it, and put it back with his armor. Kathy stripped out of her own sleeping clothes.

"We can share a shower, hun, we gotta hurry", replied Kathy, who hopped in next to him.

"You act just like my cat, Gray. Walking into my damn shower while I'm showering", grouched Kix.

"It's not like we haven't shared a shower before, get over it", she retorted, washing her fur.

Down the hall of the sanitation unit, he heard an scuffle involving Jackson and Raleigh, who were apparently struggling to keep Chessa and Koby from ripping their bathroom door off the hinges.

"WE GOT HERE FIRST. THERE'S LIKE 5 COMPLETELY EMPTY ONES!", yelled Jackson.

"You bitch! I want that warm water you hog!", replied Koby.

"But we're already naked", replied Raleigh.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've seen small dicks, now open up!", said Chessa.

Kix and Kathy burst into laughter, as Raleigh and Jackson argued that their phalluses were rather large for the human race. An annoyed Dawwe and Ai'kla walked into Kix's bathroom, and shut the door. Shower water was heard starting from the unit and the argument subsided temporarily.

"Goddamn, that hasn't happened in a while", said Ai'kla, annoyed.

"We're about done", said Kix, who hopped out and grabbed a towel. "Feel free to start showering gentlemen".

As he dried off, Kathy hopped out and shook all the water out of her fur. They both got dressed. Ai'kla and Dawwe hopped in the shower. Suddenly the argument continued. He sighed and exited the unit with Kathy. Down the hall, the sound of bending steel was heard as Chessa and Koby ripped the door open. Kix and Kathy turned just in time to watch them both yelp and use the door as a shield as boots and an unloaded rifle were thrown at them by Jackson.

"Come get some!", yelled Jackson, who ran out of the door as Chessa ran at him.

"Oh yes _PLEASE_ ", said Chessa sarcastically, tackling him back through the entrance.

Chessa started wrestling with the half dressed Jackson. Laughing, Koby followed Chessa in. Raleigh walked out, also laughing. Jackson slunk out of the bathroom, covered in bruises. Chessa kissed his head jokingly.

"Thanks sweetie", she said, and replaced the door.

* * *

 **-Ezra Bridger-**

Ezra awoke and stretched. Zeb was still snoring away. He checked a small clock near his head and sighed.

 _0715, time to get up_ , he thought to himself.

Hopping down from the top bunk, he kicked Zeb gently in the side. He grunted and blearily opened an eye.

"Time to get up buddy!", said Ezra cheerfully.

Zeb rolled over and grumbled something about getting up in a minute. Ezra walked out, and greeted an already dressed Hera and Kanaan. They left the ship to go eat breakfast. Ezra walked to Sabine's room and knocked.

"Hera woke me up", she grumbled. "You can come in if you want Ezra.".

Ezra walked in, and sat down as she wrestled her armor on. He noticed a new decal on her chestplate, just below the starbird. It looked like his face. Sabine noticed him staring, and blushed. She knew he was looking at the decal. She covered her chest.

"D-don't look at my tits you perv!", she said trying to distract him.

"I was looking at the newest decoration you put on your armor", he said.

Sabine sighed and hugged Ezra. She showed it to him up close so he could see every detail. It was indeed his face.

"Well hey, it was going to be a surprise", she said. "I get worried when my family gets hurt.".

"Lovebirds", said Zeb as he clomped down the hallway, walking down to the gathering soldiers eating.

An annoyed Sabine and Ezra rolled their eyes. As Ezra was about to leave, Sabine gently grabbed his hand, and pulled him close to her again. She hugged him tight, and then kissed his cheek, before letting go. The pair walked down to the eating area.

"So Ezra!", said a rebel. "I hear you are getting some of that nice Mando pussy!".

" _ZEB_ ", said Sabine and Ezra.

"Shoulda gotten here soonah. Coulda stopped me", said Zeb, grinning.

Sabine and Ezra sighed. It had been a running gag ever since Ezra and Sabine had grown closer. They all sat down at a table with Hera and Kanaan. Also sitting down at the table was Angel squad.

"Good morning!", said Raleigh brightly. "Ready to go on a mission?".

"Naturally", said Kanaan. "I always want to stay active.".

"Well then, after we eat let's see what commander Sato and marshal Irving need us to do", said Koby.

The group approached the command center, alert and full of nice warm food. As they walked in, Sato, Rex, Irving and Wolffe greeted them, and returned to the conversation.

"...Well, the bare necessities are important", said Sato.

"So let's stockpile what we can get. You did give me locations of some Imperial trade stations", said Irving.

"Ah like Vergesso th' most", said Wolffe. "It's remote enough from th' main fleets.".

* * *

 **-Kix Kelly-**

Irving, Rex, Wolffe and Sato turned to face the Ghost crew.

"Your mission today is to go to the Vergesso Asteroid belt and to raid the Imperial supply station there. It is guarded by a few corvettes and 2 fighter squadrons. We also believe that there is 1 Star Destroyer that is close enough nearby to possibly interfere, so be careful", said Sato. "Captain Rex here will give you the list of what we need the most.".

"Here are some supplies we need", said Rex. "Squad leaders, please read it over ASAP.".

"Roger that", said Hera.

"May the force be with you, Captain Syndula", said Sato.

Rex handed a couple datapads to Hera. She handed one to Kix. Thanking Hera, he read over it.

 _Let's see...fuel, ammunition, medical supplies, food, water, and any possible intelligence that could help us_ , read Kix to himself.

He tossed the datapad to Koby, and she then passed it around the group of soldiers, each one of them reading what the crew needed. Kix waked to Hera.

"Captain, I would like to have Angel squad be part of our main force. We could use the help", said Kix. "If we could steal the ships it would be easier.".

"Well first we would have to have our droid, Chopper, scan the ships first", she replied. "For stowaways as well as tracking devices".

"Roger that, easy enough", replied Kix.

He hit the comm button, and asked for Ross to come with the squad. A minute later, Ross's squad was assembled and briefed.

"Sounds good. Angel squad, let's go get our weapons and meet Sprite and Ghost squad back at the Ghost!", said Ross.

Everyone dispersed to go arm up at the armory. Pretty soon, the team met up at the Ghost.

"Welcome aboard", said Hera.

The soldiers all boarded the Ghost, and immediately, Jackson, who is an engineer, was inspecting every aspect of the ship. Hera laughed, and said that she would give them a tour when they got into hyperspace. The soldiers sat down out of the way so that the Ghost crew wouldn't be impeded. The ship took off and within minutes, the ship jumped into hyperspace. As promised, Hera approached and started giving a tour.

"This is the cargo bay, pretty self explanatory", said Hera, now going up the ladder.

Following her, she brought them to the cockpit, crew rooms, and finally, the turrets. Jackson was all over the turret, and then he turned to Hera.

"I can improve these targeting systems if you want", said Jackson. "I'm sure you have it tuned up perfectly but I can get them upgraded with some TFX ones.".

"How thoughtful!", said Hera. "I'll discuss it with my crew as well as commander Sato. Any improvements would be much appreciated.".

Kix stretched and returned to the cockpit, as Jackson and Hera talked about upgrading the targeting systems. Kanaan moved over when he approached, and Kix thanked him. Sitting down at the holo table, he examined the droid. What was it's name...Chopper?

"So, this here is Chopper?", asked Kix.

"Yep. He's not too impressive", remarked Kanaan.

Chopper spat a string of what sounded like curses at Kanaan, and Kix laughed.

"No need for that language", said Kix.

Chopper growled at Kix, who picked up an disruptor dart from one of his pockets.

"None of that, you hear me?", said Kix, loading the dart into a launcher on his bracer.

Chopper squeaked and hid behind an approaching Sabine. Sabine took one look at Chopper hiding, and looked over at Kix, who was toying with the dart.

"What is that?", asked Sabine.

"A deactivator dart. It temporarily drains all the power it can from the stuck object into a battery. Works on droids and computers, but used on something bigger, it's not that good", said Kix.

"I could use those sometimes. Chopper is a jerk, but I still love him", said Sabine, petting Chopper.

Chopper complained to Sabine, who suddenly stepped out of the way as Kix stood up and fired the dart into Chopper. He beeped a few times and powered down. Zeb laughed.

"If I knew it was that easy, I woulda done that before!", said Zeb.

"Well he also does have a power down switch", said Sabine.

Kix walked up to Chopper, and located the dart. Twisting it, he allowed Chopper to power back up, and then removed it. Chopper fired his stun weapon at Kix, who ignored it as his armor absorbed it.

"Chop!", yelled Kanaan. "Don't you dare zap Kix!".

Chopper growled and grumpily wheeled down to Hera and Jackson. Seeing Hera, he started to complain. Knowing he was up to no good, Hera rolled her eyes.

"Well Chopper, if you deserved it, I have no sympathy", said Hera. "Don't be an asshole. I've said this before.".

An alert went off letting the crew know that they were about to exit hyperspace. The crew and soldiers gathered around viewports as they exited hyperspace. Exiting near the main asteroid field, the crew set up their sensors and scanned the area. Suddenly, the sensor beeped and transmitted the location of a small Imperial trade station. Approaching it slowly, the crew let out a sigh of relief. There were no Star Destroyers in the vicinity. Sneaking past the Tartan patrol cruisers, and small fighter patrols, the Ghost approached the station unnoticed. It attached itself to the side of the station. Ezra and Kanaan cut a hole into the station, and silently snuck in.

"We're clear. Specter squad, I want Specter 5 to go with Specter 6 and Sprite squad. Specter 3, 4 and I will go this way with Angel squad", said Kanaan.

Sabine and Ezra walked over to Sprite squad. The squads split up and then headed their own ways. Sprite squad snuck down a few hallways, then stopped suddenly when 2 stormtroopers who were patrolling turned down their hallway. Kix and Raleigh snuck up behind them. Raleigh pulled out a garrote.

"Now!", said Kix softly.

Raleigh started strangling one stormtrooper while Kix tackled the other one down. Decisively, Kix snapped the first troopers neck while the second trooper fell limply to the floor. The pair dragged the bodies to a vent in the wall and hid them there.

"Let's check these supply closets", said Ezra.

The squad split up in pairs and proceeded to clear rooms. The first good find was by Chessa and Koby, who found a deserted medical bay filled with supplies. They loaded them into duffel bags. Down the hall, Sabine and Ezra opened a locked door to discover an armory. They cleared it out and re-locked the door. Meeting with Chessa and Koby, they brought the supplies back to the Ghost. They were met by the sight of 2 stormtroopers who had just suddenly found the ship.

"What the fuck is this?! Report it to command at once!", said the first trooper.

Ezra ran at the troopers and knocked them out by slamming them into a wall using a force blast. Again, the soldiers hid the bodies in a vent.

"Get the supplies on board", ordered Kix. "We still have to get other things".

* * *

 **-Kanaan Jarrus-**

Kix reported in to Ross, who then relayed the information of finding medical supplies and some weapons. Nodding, Kanaan reached out with the force and scanned for anything of interest. His vision was suddenly interrupted by a small squadron of stormtroopers who were running through the intersection ahead.

"Fuel shipment in bay 7", came an announcement over the speaker system.

"Bingo", whispered Ross.

Angel squad, Zeb and Kanaan all silently followed the stormtroopers. Arriving at the bay, the squad took cover behind supply crates and started observing where the troopers stored the fuel. Ross spoke softly as they unloaded it.

"Okay, they put it in the far left corner from the entrance. If we could hijack 2 or so of those small unused ships we might be able to do something", said Ross.

"Even better, it may have Imperial clearance codes", remarked Christie.

"One thing at a time", said Kanaan. "First we need to get to the fuel ship unnoticed.".

In the upper left corner of the hangar were 2 IPV's. The patrol craft was one of the fastest ships around. Ross eyed it with interest, as did Teal. Zeb murmured in interest.

"IPV's...they could be a great asset to our forces", remarked Zeb.

Kanaan suddenly felt cold. A presence of a sith. It couldn't be...

 _Another Inquisitor..._ , Kanaan thought.

Zeb swore and confirmed his fears. Exiting the fuel ship was an Anx Inquisitor.

"You fools!", said the Inquisitor. "The enemy hides right there!".

The stormtroopers turned and approached the crates where Kanaan and Angel squad were hidden.

* * *

 **Yet another Inquisitor? DUN DUN DUNNN! What happens next? I'll say this. He might not be around for long.**


	5. Chapter 5: Stealing the IPV's

**TFX Weapons fire projectiles that can't be deflected by lightsabers, only armor. Just a tip!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Stealing the IPV's**

 **-Ross Kelly-**

The inquisitor walked towards the supply crates and ignited his lightsaber. Kanaan, tensed and then relaxed as Zeb placed a hand on his shoulder. Stormtroopers went ahead of the inquisitor and prepared to fire.

"Shh...Ross has something planned, Kanaan", whispered Zeb.

"Surrender!", ordered a stormtrooper.

Ross removed a frag grenade from his armor, pulled the pin and spoon, counted 2 seconds, stood up quickly, and hurled it.

"Have some candy you - YIPE!", cried Ross as was fired on.

He was met with a barrage of fire, and was hit several times. Cursing, he fell down from the force of the shots. The stormtroopers saw the grenade, but it was too little too late.

"GRENA-", the stormtrooper's yell of horror was cut off by a loud explosion, which set off alarms.

Ross grunted and stood up. Several stormtroopers lay dead in front of the crates but the inquisitor still approached. Kanaan leaped at him, and started dueling with his own lightsaber. Ross watched the 2 stand off.

"So! CALEB DUME! We meet in person!", said the inquisitor.

"That was once my name", replied Kanaan, striking at the inquisitor.

Blaze roared and threw a crate at some stormtroopers who were approaching. Ross turned back to the fight at hand.

"Will Kanaan be alright?", said Ross.

"Ignore that!", shouted Zeb. "Let's clear the hangar!".

"Roger!", said Ross.

Angel squadron opened up on the remaining stormtroopers in the hangar, engaging them in mid range combat. One by one, stormtroopers were picked off. Suddenly, there was a scream. More like several. Stunned stormtroopers and Angel squadron members turned to see 3 imperial navy soldiers running and screaming from a side entrance, being pursued by Koby, who was covered in blood.

"It's going to get us!", yelled one of the troopers.

"IT?! I AM NOT AN IT YOU FUCKER", shouted Koby.

Screeching, she grabbed a trooper, and ripped him in half.

"IN THE NAME OF THE FORCE!", yelled a stormtrooper.

Horrified stormtroopers fired at Koby. Koby yelped as she took a few shots, and hid behind an armored dolly. On her tail were Spectre and Sprite squadrons, who added to the mess in the hangar. Stormtroopers, confused by the battle, took cover on the other side of the same dolly as Koby.

"Sprite 6! Behind your dolly!", Chessa yelled to Koby.

Koby whirled around, and kicked the dolly backwards, knocking down the stormtroopers. Suddenly, an air vent grate fell down from the ceiling. Sabine, Ezra and Kathy dropped down from it. While Sabine and Kathy joined in the firefight, Ezra rushed to Kanaan's aid, and proceeded to drive the inquisitor back.

* * *

 **-Koby-**

Firing her rifle, Koby pinned down 3 stormtroopers and then nailed a fourth right between the eyes. Picking off the remaining troopers one by one, she advanced. Suddenly the clashing of lightsabers grew closer.

"You're weak, BOY!", shouted the inquisitor.

"Not as weak as a Sith coward like you!", retorted Ezra.

Koby watched the fight that was making it's way near her. The inquisitor was dueling both Kanaan and Ezra with ferocity. Pulling out her energy dagger, she snuck to an area behind the inquisitor. Kanaan and Ezra picked up their offensive. Koby was waiting right behind a barrier. Intently watching, she worriedly noticed that the 2 Jedi were outmatched by this inquisitor. She prepared a trap. Nodding to Kanaan, she prepared to leap. Slowly, Kanaan and Ezra fought the inquisitor closer and closer to Koby.

"You can't trick me!", said the inquisitor, kicking Ezra in the face. "I know that there is a trap behind me!".

Koby quickly repositioned. The inquisitor slashed at where she had been hiding, but was flustered to discover she had moved. Miffed, the inquisitor shoved Kanaan away with the force, slamming him into a barricade. Dazed, he watched as the inquisitor disarmed Ezra.

"No!", shouted Kanaan.

The inquisitor put a foot on Ezra and prepared to slash into him.

"Nobody can stop me from killing you now, boy!", he said.

"Tell that to me!", shouted Koby, stabbing at the inquisitor's leg.

The inquisitor had sensed her presence, but it was far too late now to stop her. Koby sunk the knife deep into his calf.

"You LIZARD!", he shouted.

Koby started clawing at the inquisitor while Ezra and Kanaan gathered their senses. The inquisitor felt fearful for a moment, then felt terrified. Koby went for his throat. Remembering he had a lightsaber, he managed to get her off of him. Laughing madly, he sliced Koby's abdomen and hurled her backwards using the force.

"UNGH!", yelled Koby as she slammed into a wall, near Jackson and Teal.

The inquisitor ran at her. Thinking quickly, she drew her pistol and started shooting at him. He attempted to deflect the shots, but the bullets shattered on impact with his saber. A shot connected with his chest, right near his heart. The inquisitor grunted and fell dead. Dazed, Koby crawled behind a crate and collapsed. She checked her injuries. Bleeding had stopped, but she was no longer in any condition to fight aggressively, or really, at all. She whimpered. A concerned Jackson ran to her, while Teal suppressed an enemy E-WEB turret that had been deployed.

"Sweetie are you okay?", he said.

"No...", replied Koby honestly. "It hurts to move.".

Jackson quickly assessed her injuries. He gasped as he saw the extent of the injuries from the blaster fire. Her chest armor was riddled with pits, blaster marks and scores. Her arms were badly burned in some places. Her left leg was shot in a tendon. Then there was the horrible slash from the lightsaber across her stomach. He pulled her closer to him and he began administering first aid. Kix, halfway across the hanger, noticed that Koby had been injured.

"Hang on Koby, I'll get to you!", he shouted over the waning sound of gunfire.

Thankfully, the firefight was starting to tone down. The inquisitor had been killed. The last of the garrison had either escaped the station, or had been killed. Koby sighed and relaxed as Jackson gave her some shots. The drugs took effect and Koby passed out.

* * *

 **-Jackson-**

Cradling the drowsing Koby, Jackson carried her to Kix, who proceeded to give her a blood multiplier, and applied several medicines. While this was happening, the rest of the strike team was busy sifting through everything in the hangar. Blasters, explosives, food, fuel, medical supplies, everything was there. The teams now turned their main attention to the 2 IPV's that were nearby. Ezra ran over to check on the few members of Sprite and Angel squad who were protectively around Koby and Kix.

"Is everyone alright? What of that soldier who killed the inquisitor?", asked Ezra.

"No. We have a few small injuries, which is nothing, but...Koby. Koby got messed up horribly", said Christie sadly.

She nodded over to Koby, who was now being bandaged up. Ezra stared, teared up, and started apologizing.

"She didn't know what the inquisitor could do...but if it wasn't for her I would have surely died. I owe her my life", said Ezra.

Sabine approached Ezra, helmet in hand.

"These IPV's have been modified. They have hyperdrives. Chopper is clearing them of any possible tracking devi...", her voice trailed off as she saw Koby.

Sabine covered her mouth. Ezra walked to Sabine and informed her of what had happened. Sabine teared up slightly. Koby growled in her sleep as Kix started suturing up her injuries. She blearily opened her eyes. Turning to Kix, she started speaking in her native tongue. Whispering to Kix, she asked something, but Jackson couldn't hear it clearly.

"Cah, Koby-lana", replied Kix.

"Haro h'ak-ara...", Koby asked.

"Cah", said Kix. "Taro t'ak-ill".

She smiled and fell back into a dazed sleep state. Confused, Ezra asked what she had meant.

"She was asking if she killed the enemy", replied Kix. "She also wanted to make sure that you were okay.".

This struck a chord with the members of Spectre squad. An almost complete stranger had put her life on the line to save Kanaan and Ezra.

"Chop says the ship is clear!", said Zeb. "Ross says that he can pilot one and I think I can get the other. Choose which ship you want to go with after we load them up!".

Sabine sat near Koby, as the other members prepared the IPV's to be launched. Blaze also was nearby Standing up, Sabine walked to Blaze as he was preparing a shield generator.

"Blaze...is it?", Sabine asked.

"Cah...I mean, yes", replied Blaze. "What can I do for you sweetie?".

"How do I say thank you to Koby...I want to do it in your language though", said Sabine.

Blaze smiled and turned to face Sabine.

"Where is the thanks coming from? Your heart or because you just want to thank her?", asked Blaze.

"She saved my close friend and someone who is like a father to me", answered Sabine.

"So it's from the heart. That would be: Hana ta-h'a jarta. That stands for I thank you from my soul", said Blaze.

Sabine thanked Blaze, who then loaded the shield generator onto an IPV. Jackson watched from nearby, making sure that no more stormtroopers were approaching. She approached Koby, who was stirring again as Kix checked on her. Kix chatted with Sabine.

"May I say something to Koby?", asked Sabine.

"Of course", replied Koby, who cut off Kix.

Kix sat down and started doing some medical work on Koby's burns while Sabine prepared what she was going to say.

"To start off...you saved 2 very important people. They're important to me. I wanted to thank you", said Sabine.

"Not a problem sweetie", said Koby. "I did it because it was right.".

"It struck a chord with me, Zeb, Ezra and Kanaan. It was so...selfless", further explained Sabine.

Koby nodded.

"Your speech is very heartfelt. You care for your friends", said Koby. "I care for mine too. They're all my family. We all mess around and play but when it's time to be serious I wouldn't want to have anyone else by my side fighting, no matter what happens.".

"Hana ta-h'a jarta", said Sabine.

Koby smiled, and hugged the young Mandalorian girl.

"You're welcome", Koby replied.

The IPV's had been loaded. Suddenly the sound of ships exiting hyperspace was heard. Zeb ran to a viewport.

"This is Spectre 2. Message, over!", said Hera.

"Go ahead Spectre 2", said Kanaan.

"Enemy Victory II class frigates have entered Vergesso. They are are about 1000km out and closing fast!", she said.

The soldiers in the hangar sprung to action. They had less than 10 minutes before the ships would be on top of them. Chopper, having programmed the IPV's with the coordinates, sped out of the hangar and back to the Ghost. Kix and Jackson picked up Koby, and moved her into the medical bay located in one of the IPV's. Ross was already warming up the first one, and Zeb was starting the other. Sabine and Ezra ran out the hangar, sprinting back to the Ghost, followed by Kathy and Blaze. The other members of Sprite and Angel squadrons boarded onto the IPV's.

"This is Spectre 2! I have Spectre 4, 5 and 6, as well as Sprite 4 and Angel 4. We're departing!", reported Hera.

"This is Angel 1. We are also departing now. Chopper programmed our IPV's with the coordinates so we are good to go", said Ross.

"Specter 4, also departing", reported Zeb.

The 2 IPV's exited the hangar. Ross cut the shields and set all power to the engine. Zeb also did the same with his ship. Tie fighters were approaching fast. However, it was too little too late. The 2 IPV's jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

 **-The Empire-**

Admiral Konstantine was not thrilled at all to hear of the raid in Vergesso. Even angrier would be grand admiral Thrawn. Then there would be Vader. This was not his day.

"Were there any devices aboard the 2 stolen corvettes that could be used to pinpoint the location of the rebels?", asked Konstantine to one of corvette pilots, who had managed to escape the station.

"No. They had hyperdrives installed but the ships were just for patrolling Vergesso and surrounding systems. Their trackers are only useful for short range", reported the pilot

"Damn it. I will have to report this to lord Vader", grumbled Konstantine.

There was more troubling news, however that Konstantine had yet to hear. A captain of the garrison from the station walked up to him.

"We have more bad news. We faced off with unknown enemy forces who are far better trained than our forces. One of the soldiers managed to kill...the inquisitor", said the captain.

The bridge of the Victory II frigate grew silent.

"What?! How?", asked Konstantine.

"With a pistol of unknown origins. It seems to be a type of slugthrower that is far more advanced than any we have ever seen or encountered. In fact, these new forces are using slugthrowers and energy weapons that are more powerful than any we have ever encountered. The inquisitor never had a chance admiral. None of us did", said the captain, with a sad tone.

"I will inform lord Vader and the grand admiral immediately!", said Konstantine.


End file.
